Night
by Shima Ame
Summary: AlbelxFayt :: Albel's insomnia leads to an accident that causes Ryoko to kick him back to Elicoor with Fayt as his supervisor. When they arrive, the planet is celebrateing a wedding. But, as Albel proves, love has the power to connect, alter, and destroy
1. Insomnia

_Insomnia:_

Late at night, early morning. I hear it. The hiss of a dragon. I pause in my wanderings and look around, wide-eyed. I know I heard it. The hiss of that dragon! No... the falling of rain off of the aluminum roofing next door.

I clutch my face in my hands and close my eyes tight. _It's happening again._ The pure insanity. _What's wrong with me?_ I begin to yearn to go outside, wash away this craziness in the falling rain. I open the door quickly and pause.

My heart stops, my eyes stare in a death way. Before I can scream I force the screen door closed. It won't close tight, there's already a claw in it. I slam the solid backdoor closed and lean against it before fumbling, shaking, I reach for the light switch connected with the porch and flip it off, then on, to trick the motion sensor in it.

Cautiously I step away from the door and look out the window in horror. But there's nothing there. No hulking black creature with yellow eyes jumps up and claws at the glass to get me. There's nothing out there but the rain.

But I _saw_ it, I know I saw it. I'm not sure what exactly _it_ was, but it was there.

_Calm down,_ I told myself. _You're just hungry and sleep deprived, just like before, remember?_ I sigh. Yes, I remember. Before the party... no, before he started to watch after me and make sure that I ate and slept, I'd have delusions like this. I needed food, and I needed sleep.

Food I could live with, but I reminded myself not to take in too much in my panic. But sleeping... last time I crawled into bed, I heard that horrible hissing. I had shrugged it off, but then it came again, louder, and I curiously, indifferently, peeked over the edge of the bed. And there, droves of red-black insects with sharp claws swarmed, running away from the light of my candle as I moved it in to see. They were just waiting for the lights to go off so that they could attack me in my sleep, I know it.

I attempted to burn them with my little candle, but they ran from the light far too quickly and I only succeeded to setting my sheets on fire, which was easy enough to slap out.

No, I'm not going to bed now.

But I'll eat a little.

I grab a near empty bag of chips from off the stove where they'd been shoved and quickly dig in. I catch myself eating them rather savagely and stop, mentally slapping myself.

This isn't working.

I glance at the clock again, not that I trust it. My insanity has been playing tricks with my lately. It read at 10:30 PM, then a little later, 9:42 PM. When I was startled out of bed by the insects it read 12:34 AM. Now it was saying 2:44 AM.

I had to do something.

He would be awake soon. He always awoke between 3 and 4 AM. I have been warned about staying up all of the previous night, and I wouldn't want to get another talking to. I wouldn't want to start one of his worrying fits. They're obnoxious.

I pace around the kitchen table, fingers entwined and pulling at my hair. What to do...

The only conclusion I come to is to go into my room, turn on all of the lights, and shut the door tightly. I can stay there for a few hours until I 'wake up' the next morning. He'll never know.

Peeping over the edge of my bed, no insects. I am much relieved.

Carefully pealing off the long glove that hides my wounds (my claw has been prohibited in this household, for it scares the woman), I wrap it back up in salve and ace bandages. My hands are jittering and I can't hold them steady. The blood that still runs through these veins to keep them from rotting screams as I wind them up too tightly. The bandage falls off as soon as I am done.

With a frustrated sigh, I try again. It's too loose and falls even as I wind it.

But I can't hold it out any longer. I find myself falling forward onto my pillow. Even remembering the insects, the hissing around me, and the light that burns through my eyelids, I give up. I give up on being stubborn and fall asleep with my right arm between my forehead and pillow, allowing me space to breathe.

I chuckle a little as I'm drifting off. So much for the sleep resistance I had built. So much for Albel the Wicked.

* * *

**Writing this scared me half to death! **

**Only two days with very little sleep and very little food and you start to hallucinate like crazy! I don't think I'll be trying to get 'in character' with Albel Nox again any time soon!**

**P.S. If you didn't know, "Nox" is the Roman goddess of the night -snicker-**


	2. Starved

_Starved:_

"Albel!" Fayt knocked on the door before entering. The blurry pair of red eyes looked up from the pillow, dazed. "Get up! It's three o'clock already!" The voice was scolding, but he was smiling. "You need to get more sleep during the night, how late were you up?" He came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "And all of your lights are on, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The man sat up, grunting a bit with a still hazy head.

"How can you still be tired?" With a little laugh he patted the knee hidden under the sheets. "Come on, once you're up you won't be able to get back to sleep."

"Watch me." The Elicoorian growled, letting his head slam back into the pillow. But he winced as his stomach growled, giving away his strong hunger.

"See, you're hungry, come downstairs." Fayt tugged on the arm. "Cuz you're GOING to eat."

Albel tugged back stubbornly. "Make me!"

"Come on, you've been asleep for at least eleven hours! You were asleep when I woke up. You could be a little less grouchy by now." But Fayt kept smiling, even as he crossed his arms and shook his head. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

And, despite Albel's stubborn argument, he followed the blue-haired boy right to the table.

Fayt laughed as Albel sat down on a chair, staring at him expectantly with those red eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll make you something!" ((Hold on for a second as I make a field trip into my basement for some item creation...))((GEZ! That took longer than I expected... here are the results!))

Fayt put on an apron and took to taking out ingredients and adding them up in a pot. After about 15 minutes (3 tries) he had wasted 405 fol worth of food into a glob of mush.

"Ummm... let me try again..." He blushed a little, dumping it and getting ready to re-do his creation.

"Ugh, step aside, maggot! Let me help." Albel sighed, taking control of the pot while Fayt chopped up the veggies. After a little over an hour (13 tries), they were once again stuck with an unappetizing mess. This time they had 572 fol worth of gunk going down the drain.

Fayt let out a sigh. "Come on, one more time, please?" He begged up with big innocent green eyes.

"Fine. But it isn't like I can't live without food. My stomach was just spoiled after you and your pampered friends forced me to eat every night at an inn." So much for Albel the Wicked. Fayt had spoiled him too much to step out now, so they tried again to make something to eat.

This time, after only 10 minutes and 190 fol, they had something eatable... kinda... at least they thought it was eatable at the time they made it. Little did they know that the creation in their hands was the dreaded... DUH DUH DUH! Spicy cake! ((Thank you item creation for giving me more plot material!))

"There! Eat up before your stomach starts calling me maggot too!" Fayt laughed as he sat the slice on the table. After hearing the man growl at the comment, he only laughed more. "My point exactly."

Albel took up his fork and swiped away a bit of the icing with it, cautiously tasting it. It was sweet, causing his hunger to suddenly peak before he dug into the cake like, well, a barbarian. Once he was halfway through, however, he started to gag.

"Albel!" Fayt was trying to set the Elicoorian upright, to clear his airway. "Albel, are you ok!"

"What the hell did you p..." He gasped again, before growing dizzy. He would have slammed his head into the cake leftovers if Fayt hadn't already been supporting him.

"Albel, hold on!" Quickly holding his ear up to the other's lips, Fayt could feel his breath. _He's breathing, that's a good sign._ He nodded to himself. "Albel?" He shook him gently. "What's wrong?"

"My... head." He groaned, eyes still shut and wincing with the effort of staying conscious a little longer.

"Oh! Ok, hold on." Fayt set him upright, rushing into the bathroom for the bottle of Tylenol. "Here, take this." Tilting the chin back, he slipped the capsules between the...

_Soft lips.._. Fayt realized, startled suddenly by the fact and his thought.

"Here, I'll take you back upstairs to sleep." He offered, starting to get his hands under Albel's knees and neck.

_No! I can walk!_ Albel wanted to protest, but didn't. He merely grunted a little when he felt himself picked out of the chair.

Laid in his bed, Albel's eyes could only hazily scan the ceiling. Fayt sat next to him.

"You're still so thin... I should make you eat more often. My mother's cooking, that is, of course." With a small chuckle, the boy took a finger and pushed Albel's bangs out of his eyes. Obviously so the man could see, actually so that Fayt could catch a good look at those startling red eyes.

_Starved in all ways..._ Albel groaned internally. It merely flashed through his mind, the idea of being well fed in all ways. There was a promising smile to it, but it was merely a passing fancy.

The ways he could have both food and compassion... there was a way, one that would willingly give him both. But he hated it.

He hated it enough to uproot himself from Elicoor when the phone call came. Hated it enough to come live on earth in a queer household just because the woman insisted.

What was he doing here again?

Oh, yeah, that woman, Ryoko or whatever her name was, insisted that Fayt and those other two annoying girls come and allow her to work on something to return them to 'normal.' Bah, why would they want to do that? They have all the power anyone could ever dream of, why give it away?

Fayt gave a relieved sigh when Albel's eyes closed and his breathing steadied. "You'll be just fine when you wake up again."

* * *

**Took me long enough, huh... I've been on a drawing spree more than a writing spree. And when I have been writing, it's been on Found It! ... which still needs updated... I'm sorry!**


	3. Fireflies

_Fireflies:_

"Fool!" Albel shot up, fists clasped. Red eyes glancing around, chest heaving, he tried to put everything right in his head. It had been a dream– no, a nightmare, a startling one.

_They have all the power anyone could ever dream of, why give it away? _

"Because... Albel, I don't want to hurt you." Across the room, two innocently shining emerald eyes looked up at him. His head had been down as he approached, but he had stopped as he said these words and made stunning eye contact.

"What are you talking about, Fayt, you couldn't hurt me, your heart's too weak."

"I wish it was weaker, so that I didn't care so much. My heart is strong because I want to protect those close to me."

"Then use your almighty power to protect them, of course! Why get rid of it!"

"Because... I can't control it. I can't control my anger and my anger is what controls my power." Slowly and all at once Fayt's being was fully intent on Albel, everything about him facing his attention on the man. "And I'm angry at you, but I don't want to hurt you, Albel."

The room was dark and empty. The clock showed characters that Albel couldn't understand yet. If they could just give him an analog clock he could read the positions of the hands, but such antiques were expensive.

The only one he knew was the one of the clock tower of Fayt's old school where the two would go to spar on the open soccer field. Sometimes Fayt would insist on taking a ball and playing that absurd game called basketball on the rubber courts.

It was also an excellent place to go just to walk or be alone, since the school was closed.

Albel tried to go back to sleep, since it was obviously late at night, but failed. He could merely toss and turn restlessly, growing angrier and angrier with himself.

Then he gave up, standing with a heavy stomp before storming out of the room. There was too much emptiness running through his head to sleep with. Too much frustration and heaviness.

Too much anger.

To clear his mind, he decided, he'd take a walk. Even after last night's insanity, he decided he was sane enough to go out tonight.

He snuck out through the hallways and out the door, his destination already passed his mind.

The air was still crisp from rain, everything around still hanging with a damp feel. It had been one of those seasons where nothing feels dry anymore.

The grounds of the school opened up before him soon, the black pavement almost threatening in the dark. His eyes adverted up to the trees where the wind rustled the leaves, sending a few left over droplets onto his forehead. He flinched a little at the wet touch.

The sky was dark due to the city lights, very unnatural after the sparkling Elicoorian skies. But Albel didn't notice. He didn't even notice the orange tinted full moon just beyond the clock tower. He only looked up to check the hands on the clock.

He kept his eyes on the sidewalk in front of him instead, stocking feet sticking to the cement something like velcro, then departing. No doubt he'd get a talking to about ruined socks next time the laundry was done.

His mind was clear and restless at the same time, racing through so many things that it was all a white blurr.

But his eyes could not help seeing the sudden flash of yellow before them. He followed the insect as it drifted off lazily and faded into the dark background around him. As he looked out over the field, the grass and air was littered with little flashing lights, each one fading out just as another came on, like they were in synch.

He saw the image, the wonder, from years ago, from when he was small. Running around, arms out stretched, trying to catch the insects as they still glowed. Once the light was out, you would most likely lose sight of your prey.

_When did I stop chasing after fireflies? It was before the accident... When did I stop being a child?_ He stood in awe for a little, stunned look on his face and flashbacks in his mind. For once it seemed like not everything in his life revolved around the accident, or the creator, or anything so drastic.

No, his life was just a string strung out in a straight line. Constantly going forwards. There was so much more to him than those two things, and he was missing out on it. He hardly knew himself because he dwelled on such things. The realization angered him even more.

But he held no interest in chasing after fireflies today. He'd rather just watch the show for now. Stand in awe and enjoy while no one else was watching, as if he was in a world all of his own, secluded.

From behind, cat's eyes watched him. Fayt didn't want to disrupt him, since for once the swordsman was at peace, but couldn't just leave him either. He held responsibility for his friend, now. After waking up and going to check on the man, he'd grown worried and went in search for him, lucky to have found him here.

All at once Albel shivered and Fayt took a step forward, hoody snagging on the brush before releasing him. He watched as the elder shook his head in frustration and continued his walk, deciding that his revere was over.

Fayt trotted to catch up to him, noticing how Albel hadn't swung around as if he were being attacked. "Hey." the boy whispered, quietly announcing his presence. "Are you feeling all right now?"

"I'm fine."

There was silence for a while as they walked. Fayt's eyes drifted up the school's walls. It was all dark and empty, but it still brought back clear, vivid memories. Wouldn't he love to go back and tell that boy sitting at his desk studying symbology and playing Final Fantasy LII where he was today. They were hardly the same person at all.

Wouldn't he love to go back and tell himself to put down the controller and go out on that boat trip with his father instead.

Sure, there was always the time gate, but it was uncontrollable and who knows what would happen now that Sophia had opened it and 4D space wasn't connected to it any longer. Most of the OPAs would probably be losing power without 4D space behind them. That is, if they weren't powerless already.

Fayt was never one for paradoxes anyway. If he had done things differently, they might not have turned out so well.

He almost ran into Albel as he stopped abruptly. Looking around the thin shoulder of his friend, he spotted the old koi pond. It had changed a lot in the while the school had been closed. For one, only a few fish remained, for another, it smelled rank with the death of all the other fish, left to rot in the sun and be picked at by the remaining.

The teenager cringed at the black sight of the once beautiful pond. Even the bright red flowers that surrounded it were dead, blackened, and shriveled.

"Why are we-?" Fayt paused as Albel leaned over to look at something from the water's edge. He stuck his hands into the muck, bringing them up and letting the water fall through his fingers. Holding his fingers up to the green eyes, he silently demanded that he look.

On his fingers crawled a small black insect, buzzing occasionally to try to get its wings dry, allowing the flash of its behind to be seen as it lifted its wings to clean them.

"It's a firefly." The boy blinked.

"I know that, fool." Albel redirected his gaze, trying to hide another shiver.

"Come on." Fayt stripped off his hoody, allowing a good glimpse of his back as he did so, and handed it over to Albel. "Put this on and we can go home."

The man made a face, but when his companion wouldn't back down, he took the sweatshirt. But before he put it on, he thrust the insect in Fayt's face.

"Alright, alright, I'll hold him!" The boy laughed a little before herding the little glowing bug onto his finger.

Albel slipped the hoody over his head, wriggling to get into it right, and the two started home. It wasn't long until Albel popped the question.

"So, why are you angry with me?"


	4. Wasting

_Wasting:_

"So, why are you angry with me?"

Fayt stopped in his tracks and made an astonished look, almost horrified by the new depth in the crimson eyes. "Wh- what do you mean? I'm not angry with you! What gave you that idea?"

"Fayt, you might be able to hide yourself from the others, but never forget, I read you easier."

"I'm not angry with you! But if you insist on this pointless questioning and accusations, I might just become mad." The boy made a face and continued walking. Albel followed, both in silence.

-

"Fayt, did you get something to eat yet?" Ryoko wandered in around 6 o'clock while the boys were mindlessly watching the news. "I can make you something if you want."

"Would you? Thanks Mom." Fayt tried his best to put on a normal face, as to not worry her.

"What do you boys want? I picked up some bacon and scrapple at the store on Sunday. We have eggs and English muffins, pancakes, waffles... what do you want?"

"A...ny of that without the scrapple, please, Mom." He twisted his face in a disgusted way.

"What the heck is scrapple?" Albel looked at him, curious as to what made Fayt's face twist so.

"You... don't want to know... it'll knock you out a LOT better than spicy cake ever will."

Ryoko gave an evil little grin. "When they kill a pig, they use the meat from the legs and torso for pork, alright? And they use the stuff behind the ears for spam. Everything else, feet, nose, behind, everything, goes into scrapple."

"UCK! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Even The Wicked One recoiled at the thought of a food so disgusting.

"It has sort of an acidy taste to it, it's awful." Fayt added as his mom left.

"You don't even have to tell me," the swordsman rolled his eyes, making Fayt laugh a little. He looked up to the boy and gave a keen little smile and soon the two were laughing together.

Soon the food was ready, a little bit of everything but Scrapple. It sunk on Fayt's heart that the unwanted meat would sit in the freezer for some time now. Nobody liked it. The only reason Ryoko ever bought it was because Robert... well, nobody would eat it now, but they didn't want to point that out to her.

"Fayt, I just need to do a few adjustments. They should be done by night fall." Both boys looked up at her, she looked at her plate where her bacon slipped so easily on the fractured egg yoke. "Come to the lab then."

Albel's eyes turned to Fayt, willing him to say no. "Alright, I'll see you then."

Ryoko stood, giving a quick bow before grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Fayt finished his food, taking a little bit of his mother's leftovers, then looked up at Albel. The crimson eyes wouldn't even look back, they just stared at the red-pink lace table cloth.

"Albel?" Finally the eyes did meet. "Eat something."

"I already ate something." He pointed vaguely to half of his egg.

The blue-haired boy shook his head. "No, eat more, all of it and more. Come on."

Albel looked up at him disdainfully.

"Eat." Nothing. Fayt gave a heavy sigh and tried to snatch Albel's fork. The man was faster and pushed it out of reach. The spoon was next and once again it was out of reach. There was no way he'd take a chance at force feeding Albel with a knife, so Fayt grabbed his own fork and scooped some egg off of his mom's plate since Albel had moved his plate as well. "Come on, or I'll make you."

"Go ahead and try, fool."

"Fine, then, I will!" Fayt squirmed the egg through Albel's resistant lips, smearing yellow yoke all over the swordsman's face. When the fork left for more, Albel wiped off his face and stalked off. "Hey!"

"Give up." There was a deep, irritated sigh. "I can take care of myself. Omph!"

Fayt was on top of Albel now, forcing the man onto his back with his hands. He grabbed his spoon off of a nearby trunk (he had replaced his fork to lessen the hazards), pinning Albel's hands under his knees. "Now, eat!"

Albel was still in semi-shock over the absurdness of it all as Fayt forced more eggs down the swordsman's throat. With that down, he scooped up more egg from the serving bowl he had sat nearby. Fayt kept this up until he could feel a full tummy beneath him.

"There, now that's better." Replacing the spoon, the boy got up.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Then take a nap, sleep it off. It isn't like you slept enough last night anyway. In fact, I think we'd better both sleep now. I'll be up tonight with my mom and the others in the lab, so I can forget about sleep."

Albel turned abruptly to look at the boy. His back had been to him as he dusted the egg bits off his chest, but now Fayt had his full attention.

"Albel? What's wrong?"

"Why do you choose to get rid of your powers." He demanded.

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone. Why?" Fayt automatically took a defensive stance.

"A power like that... you could do anything you want! Think of it Fayt, you could protect all of these worms you call friends! Why get rid of that?"

"Getting rid of it is protecting them, Albel. They're in danger because of it. As soon as my whereabouts are detected, as soon as my power is known, governments are going to target me and everyone around me for it. If we get rid of it, then they're safe from my power and from the people who want it."

"Hmph." Albel plopped himself across the sofa and refused to speak another word. He knew he was defeated, but he would never admit it.

Fayt shrugged, curling up in the armchair nearby. Soon enough they were both asleep.

-

Albel sat up, rubbing his eyes and groaning with sleep. His eyes scanned the area, dark and empty. His feet were quickly on the floor and he was running through the house. "Fayt! Fayt, where are you, maggot!" No response. "Fool! He must be at the lab already!" He cursed and ran out of the house, not even bothering to lock it.

Since the new government found out about the Leingod's discoveries, moonbase was closed. But Ryoko was determined to find a way to turn back the kids' genes and thus made her own lab on earth, under an old abandoned part of Tokyo that had been destroyed in a war. It had never been rebuilt due to high amounts of radiation, but a few miles down they were ok.

The teleporter to get in was hidden in the library. The librarian was a friend, and knew the family and Albel well, allowing him passage in.

Once inside he made his way into the main room, spotting Ryoko first by her controls. Luckily preparation had taken up a good few hours of the night. The subjects needed to have all sorts of concoctions and spells on them to halt their cells in interphase without they dying.

The woman's plan was to create a solution with a mixture of symbology and other items to go in and dissolve the extra nitrogenous bases in the genes.

"Oh! Albel! Sorry, Fayt's going to have to sit for a while. I was hoping to get this done while you slept tonight, so that you wouldn't have to go without him." In all fact, Ryoko was afraid to be alone with Albel. Fayt was like the fuse that kept the electricity from frying her house. Just Albel Nox tended to do a lot more damage than a lightning bolt would.

He scowled, not caring to talk to the woman about his sleeping problems. Or anything else, for that matter. "Where is he?"

"Resting in the other room while the process is going on. If you can't sleep, I could give you something-"

"Just shut the thing off and get the boy out here." He demanded.

"Albel, I ca-"

"Just do it!" His arms swung wide to enforce his voice, knocking over a tray of test tubes. The glass fell down onto the rubber-enforced floor, designed to keep them from breaking in case they fell. They bounced, sloshing their contents over the bare feet and shins of the man.

"Albel!" Ryoko grabbed his wrist. "Careful! Come on, we need to wash you up quick, who knows what those solutions will do mixed on your skin, especially with your normal genes and the temperature!"

Albel had absolutely no clue about anything like chemical reactions or how temperature effects things, all he knew was that he was mad at this woman still. "Hold it, woman, what are you-!"

"Just shut up and come!" She demanded, pulling on his arm still.

"But-"

In her frustration and desperation, Ryoko swung open a cabinet and took out some sedatives left over from putting Fayt, Maria, and Sophia under, quickly taking them into a syringe and stabbing it into a very confused Albel's shoulder. Soon The Wicked One was passed out in her arms as she picked him up (the man being as light as a sack of flour) and took him into another room so she could look over the infected area.

"It just looks like some irritation, we'll have to keep an eyes on it." She was jotting notes and observations down on a notepad as she worked on cleaning the area. "Stupid, stubborn man, let's just hope you haven't gotten yourself into deeper trouble than you're worth. There's nothing more I can do now, I need to get back to the others."

* * *

You know, my mother used to say that my eyes were the color of roses, or of honor, or whatever else she could say to make me feel happy about them. My cousin had them as well. My mother used to say that I should be proud of them because I got them from my father, and my father was someone we should ass be proud of.

After the accident, when we were left on the streets to starve, she'd cry and look into my eyes. I think part of her wanted to say that I should use what my father gave me and bring us out of the gutter, take over Aquaria so that we could eat again.

I think the other half was ashamed of those eyes, ashamed of my wasted life and pride.

As for everyone else, they saw the eyes of a demon. Sunken in and bloody red against my pale cheek bones and framed by ebony hair fringed in flame. I was a demon, I'd like to think. It sounds so much more dignified than street rat.

As I sleep, I think about it. My mother's sunken face, her arms blue and covered in chicken skin from starvation and cold. Our little make-shift home in the workshop in the south, being sure to be out of there whenever the so-called "invention king" came by, which was an often.

I think about watching from the rooftops as Vox was paraded down the street. He had seen me and sneered. What a wretched man. He kept me from being what my father wanted.

Now, Fayt, tell me, what did your father want for you?

Are you now losing what your father gave you?

I have my father's looks, you only have your mother's. The only things your father gave you are your Y chromosome, your power, and your second chance.

How many of those are you willing to waste, Fayt?

* * *

**Be glad I love you people... I wake up in the middle of the night and update... ugh... I'm going back to sleep now... bye bye... **


	5. Exile and a Wedding

_Exile and a Wedding:_

"Shhhh! Fayt, not so loud, he's still resting!"

"But he's going to be ok, right?"

"It looks that way, but we can't be sure. We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

Albel Nox lay still, eyes closed, mind running over all the words spoken and placing their speakers. Ryoko. Fayt.

"He's such a stubborn jerk. He's only nice to you, Fayt." The third voice scoffed. Sophia.

"Probably just out of respect because he knows Fayt can defeat him again." Maria.

"True... but then why did he save us from the Vendeeni when he could have been rid of his only rival?"

"Simple, because he wants to be the one to defeat Fayt. If anyone else did, that would make Albel look bad."

"Guys, shhh." Fayt interrupted the girls. "You'll wake him up. And he won't be happy to wake up and find you gossiping."

Albel tried not to stir as he felt Ryoko press some cold instrument against his chest.

"I think it's time for him to wake up anyway. Fayt, would you?"

Fayt gave a deep sigh, "alright." The others backed off a bit, still slightly fearful of the man laying on the table as the boy sat near him and gently touched his shoulder, shaking him. "Albel?"

"Nnnn!" The man smirked internally, waving the boy off with a hand that was pretending to be drowsy. He wouldn't let Leingod 'wake' him that easily, for he felt like being difficult after last night's episode. Fayt might have survived it, but now he was powerless, regardless to how Albel felt about it.

"Albel..." Fayt gave a gentle sing-song like a parent waking a child as he allowed himself to become a little closer to the man's ear. "Time to get up..."

The hand came up again to swat him away, but he fended it off with his forearm.

"Come on, don't be stubborn." Fayt tired to coax through his teeth, now clutching both the man's shoulders. "I know you can hear me."

Albel's arm came back, this time hooking around Fayt's waist as the man rolled over, dragging the boy down with him. It wasn't as smooth as the swordsman had planned, but he swallowed the discomfort of his crushed hip in order to maintain his pride.

Once the boy was beside him and quiet from his protests, as the girls continued either being in shock or giggling, Albel whispered threatening in his ear, "you're a waste, Leingod," and pushed him off the side of the bed, sitting up and rubbing his head and glaring the girls silent.

-

"Fayt," she sighed, "we need to talk."

"Yeah, Mom, what is it?" His eyes were still in a slight shock-wide position. All kids know that it's never good news when a parent pulls you aside for a 'talk.'

"It's about that friend of yours, Mister Albel Nox."

"W-what did he do now? This isn't about the incident in the lab, is it? Or is he reacting to the chemicals?"

She sighed again, exhausted from living around that man. "I can't have him in my house much longer or I'm going to develop my own power of destruction on his little white a-" she cut herself off with another sigh. "I'm already making arrangements to have him returned to his home."

Elicoor II, now connected to the rest of society, had become a tourist destination due to its culture and involvement in "the war". He bit his lip, knowing Albel could NOT go there alone. Tourists could get on the nerves quick. Albel plus tourists wanting the warrior's picture taken with them was not a good sum.

That's one reason he was so eager to leave Elicoor when he got his mother's call. The tourism had started and each and everyone of them knew Fayt Leingod, the blue-haired wonder. He couldn't stay undercover there much longer.

He doubted Albel would fit in either, being involved with "the war" and the captain of the black brigade (not to mention scandalous and drop-dead sexy, even if Fayt ignored the fact) wasn't a good combination for being, as Albel so poetically put it, "left the alone, maggot, or I'll slice your head off."

Slicing tourist's heads off bad

She continued, "especially after last night's and this morning's events, I can't have him around you any longer. He's too dangerous."

"But mom," his eyes stared directly into her's, "I'm going with him." And with that, Fayt stood, stubbornly ending the conversation.

-

"What's this?" Albel raised a brow as they came across Airyglyph gates looking brighter, more cheerful, than it had in all of his 24 years.

Fayt shrugged, "is there a holiday?"

"Not that I've ever heard of."

"Sir Albel! Sir Fayt!" A black brigade soldier spotted them nearby, jogging up with a few others by his side. "You've just made it! Quickly, we'll help you to the castle." The soldiers started some crowd control, trying to make a path for the two to step through, too busy to listen to Fayt's questions.

All the way people were squealing and reaching out for the boys, their heroes. Albel endured it, even granting them a small smile and a nod here and there. When finally they crammed through the gates Wolter had already been informed and was sweeping them off to some chambers to be washed up and changed, everyone too busy for questions.

Maids fussed over the two in their separate rooms. When they emerged and met up in the front hall, they halted to take each other in.

Albel stood indignant, sneering, hands on slightly bare hips caressed by a white gauss-type tunic, graced down to a long maroon colored skirt with a dragon embroidered up the solid right side in white. His forearms were covered in white gloves, silver armlets set with rubies on his wrists.

Fayt stood still in slight confusion, one blue eyebrow raised giving a clearer view of the emerald eyes, their color reflecting off the emerald broach holding his wrapped top together at the collar. Around his waist was the traditional Aquorian wrap, as seen so many times on both Aquarian and Glyphian troops, also dyed a deep red.

Both radiated the slight scent of the perfumed water that had been used to wash them.

"Ok, so you're both all ready to go? Then come on, we have to get to the stables and have you saddled up!" One of the maids came to them, clapping her hands. "You were so late, we were afraid you'd missed the invite!"

"Ummm... excuse me, Miss." Fayt held up a hand. "We never got an invite, we were just dropping by and... what's happening?"

"Oh dear..." She covered her mouth with a slight little hand. "So you don't know? The king is being married! It's to happen in the White Dew Garden."

"Then why-"

"There's to be a parade across all of Gait, to announce the union. You two are to travel on your lums behind the king, as bodyguards as well as nobles. When we reach the city, we will rest the night and the wedding will be held the next day."

Albel scoffed, giving Fayt a little nudge on the back with his hand. "You have a lot to learn about Elicoorian traditions, boy." As they started the way down to the stables, he explained. "Before the wedding, there is a celebration. Anyone who means anything to the couple, or can afford it wears white and red to symbolize the bride's purity. Tomorrow, at the wedding we'll wear red to reflect the union that occurred the night before."

"Oh, okay then... I see. At home the tradition is- err- was that the bride remain pure until after the wedding. But ever since 1920 AD, about 900 years ago, people have been breaking it all over the place."

"Hmph, sounds like a bunch of savages to me. So, how many times have you and Sophia slept together.," Albel replied coldly.

"What! Never! She's more like a sister to me than anything else, I would never- could never! I could never do anything like that with her!"

"That's odd. She didn't seem to think so."

"What are you talking about?"

Albel shot the poor flustered boy a glare as he accepted the reins to his mount, before his face softened slightly and nodded to the boy's lum. "You'd better learn to ride on of these things fast. You did fine with the dragon, so it shouldn't take more than 'fifteen minutes'."

Even though Albel still didn't know how to properly read an earthen clock, he had picked up on little measurements such as a quarter of the circle for the long hand was considered 'fifteen minutes', a half circle was 'thirty', or a 'half hour', and a full circle was considered an 'hour'.

Albel handed the new student over to Wolter once he hunted the man down in the crowds and explained the situation. The party left slightly delayed, but they did make it out of the gates with enough time to make it to the castle by nightfall, where the main road would be lit with runological lamps.

Until then, the men sitting on their mounts and look bold, brave, like storybook heros, the ladies in their litters waving and giving gentle smiles, accepting flowers and other gifts as they went through the towns.

Fayt's eyes wandered along the crowds, looking more adorably spaced out than bold and brave. He jumped in the saddle, almost falling, when flowers were brought up to his face. He paused the lum in it's tracks and took the delicate flora in hand, moving them to see the face behind them. Two bashful green eyes bordered by brown hair released around her shaggy brown shawl-

"Fayt! Keep moving!" Came the harsh whisper of a woman from her litter as she passed.

"Th-thank you very much!" He gave a little nod to the girl and hurried to catch up with Albel.

"Stay focused, Fayt, or else these commoners will keep you." The man warned, ignoring the women trying to get his attention at his side.

"Right." Still gripping the reins in one hand, he lifted the flower to his eyes. Maidens of Irisa. _Ameena..._

"Hey, chin up. Look happy for the king or the people will get upset." Albel rode up closer, nudging Fayt in the leg with a riding boot.

"Hey, you don't look so cheerful yourself." He retorted.

"I'm Albel the Wicked." To accompany the reminder, the man gave Fayt a wide, wicked grin. "The killing machine that saved their sorry hides. You're Fayt Leingod, the people's hero." His face went back to a harder expression. "We're opposites, but they need us both. A warrior to save them and a hero to worship. No matter what storybooks say, they can't be the same person in reality."

"Well, why not?"

"Because saving them requires bloody, merciless slaughter, they'd rather ignore that reality of war. So I can't be admired- I don't want to be admired. Not by a bunch of worms."

"Albel!" Came the scolding whisper. "No such talk! Not here!" Wolter rode in from the back of their little triangle pattern to look the other captain in the eyes. "We're here for the people, act that way." And he fell back.

Albel nodded to Fayt, smirking. "See, it's all lies for the people."

They reached the castle and attended a banquet while the servants carried their things to the rooms. The boys sat near each other, near the king, a few Aquarians in between them. The king told stories and laughed, tried to include the boys but Albel just scoffed with a smile while Fayt laughed awkwardly and returned to picking at his plate.

It was really a wonder that these people could eat so much and stay so slight while a McDonald's meal caused obesity. But the deeper Fayt thought about it, the more sense it made. No cars, no processed foods, no deep frying. That and they laughed more than they ate. The heaps of leftovers would go to the poor later.

Albel wasn't eating again, more like dodging the attention of over-imaginative girls. There was a time when he and the queen locked crimson eye for crimson eye. The two stared at each other in disgust before the queen laughed and turned towards one of her companions to start a conversation, a flash of black hair showing under her veil as she turned.

Elena was nowhere to be seen. She was in her chambers, performing rituals and preparations. No man could lay an eye on her until the king went to join her that night.

When the dinner was over and the band was struck up, Fayt found himself being thrown around the polished floors in some dance he didn't know. Albel's keen eyes was watching him with disgust the whole time as his cold aura repelled would-be companions with a single glance.

After midnight, after the king was waved off to bed, most of the guests shown home or to the outdoor camp, a young maid took Fayt and Albel to a shared room. The man promptly plunked down on his bed and started peeling off his boots. His companion laid back across the room, working off one boot at a time with his feet.

"I'm so full..." he groaned, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Then go get sick somewhere else." Albel spit.

"It's a figure of speech, lighten up. Gez, even a wedding party can't make you any less cold, huh?"

"You're just drunk."

"I am not drunk!" Fayt sat up, turning to Albel. "Come on, you're the one who told me to be happy for the king!"

"I told you too _look _happy for the king. And I told you to do it for the people. You don't have to be a fool after their gone."

"It's not foolish to be happy..."

"So what if the king's in there making love to some Aquarian wretch, what are you getting out of it? Why should you be so happy?"

"There's a lot of things! There's peace, there's the fact that the king is a friend and now he's happy-"

" A friend? What makes you think that he's any friend of yours? He tried to kill you numerous times! Then he used you as just another pawn to rid himself of those celestial ships and those monsters. He's no friend of yours."

"Albel? Why can't you just enjoy yourself, just for once?" He gave a heavy sigh, seeing no true settlement for the argument. "Anyway, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now. Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Hmph."

* * *

**Ah! The chapters are getting longer and longer o.o Chapter 1: 1 page; Chapter 2: 1.5 pages; Chapter 3: 2 pages; Chapter 4: 2.5 pages; Chapter 5: 3 pages; Chapter 6:3.5 pages.**

**That's just kinda scary.**

**Love you all! Mwaa! Stay tuned! Even though I've started working, I'll try to keep updates coming! **

**This'll be a long sucker though. It's already at 13.5 pages. "Beauty and the Wicked" was only 17. "Penna" was around 24 pages.This darling is just starting, though. It'll get there, and I'll eventually get around to its younger sibling, "A Music Neverending." ...eventually**


	6. Irisa of Dancing

_Irisa of Dancing:_

The wedding was held the next morning, the crowd a gradation of red nobles and commoners wearing the closest colors they could get. But in this crowd, Fayt nor Albel could be found. Being bodyguards and very important people to the king, and the entire dimension, they were reserved from the crowded courtyard below and let to stand at the side of the White Dew Garden.

The king escorted Lady Elena down the stairs, to the alter set up at the front of the balcony. As the head priestess read blessings and laws, Fayt tried not to slouch and look attentive while Albel rolled his eyes and redirected his attention to some birds in a nearby tree, exchanging faces, squawks, and other gestures.

Of course, it was the birds that did the squawking. Nel was watching closely from the other side of the garden, making sure neither spoke. It was bad luck to speak while the blessings were being said, or else Apris might misunderstand.

When at last noon came and the blessings were over, Aquios became a city of celebration. Surely, all cities, towns, and villages would be celebrating today, but Aquios was the heart of it. Those with access were joined in the throne room, chatting and eating throughout all the hallways. Commoners were in the streets, in the fields, and their homes enjoying themselves.

"Fayt!" The boy turned his head towards the familiar voice as Nel ran up, Clair close behind, acting very cautiously.

"Oh! Hey Nel! Long time no see! Cla-!"

"Shhh!" Clair hissed, holding a hand over the boy's mouth. "Or he'll hear you..."

"Who'll hear?"

"My father! It's the first goddess' day, and I'm sure he's itching to make me dance with some man."

"The first goddess' day?"

Nel smiled and nodded. "That's right, you wouldn't know. A wedding celebration is supposed to last for four days. Yesterday was in honor of Apris, wishing the bridegroom the best of luck and happiness. For today and the next two days, we'll be honoring each of Apris' wives, in hopes that they'll bless Elena's womb."

"And today is Irisa's day." Clair continued. "She rules over the wind, the sky, and dance. So to honor her in hopes of her favor, all those with a relationship to the bride must dance."

"Then don't you have to dance anyway, Clair? Why avoid Adray?"

"He'll do more than make her dance." Nel sighed. "She'll dance with the hairiest, sweatiest, most muscled warrior than be offered to him as a bride."

"Oh." Fayt gave a single nod.

"But... in honor of the goddess... I still have to dance..."

Albel gave a stubborn grunt, seeing where this was headed. "You, maggot." He reached out an grabbed a young man from where he was chatting with his companions. "Dance with her." He gave the scholarly looking man a shove towards Clair, knocking his thin glasses halfway down his nose.

"Bu-" The man blushed, looking from Albel to Clair.

"Albel! You're as bad as Adray!" Nel scolded.

"No– Nel, it's ok, h-he..." She was blushing.

"Oooohhh..." Nel grinned, nodding her head and crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on you two, let's leave them alone for a bit." She pinched onto Fayt's ear and dragged him off, Albel following.

"I'm awfully sorry about this, they're always-"

"It's ok, Lady Clair, you... you're looking for someone to dance with, is that it? Is your father offering you to people you don't like?"

"Woo hoo! Lias!" Came a shout for the group of boys that the man had been pulled from.

"Oh, shush, you guys!" He scolded.

"It isn't that I don't like them... it's just..." Clair averted her eyes. For some reason, the bull-headed commander could not keep her mind straight with this man whom Albel had forced on her.

"Oh... well, if you don't want to dance with me, that's okay too. I don't want anything forced on you. Maybe you had someone else in mind?"

She made a little sideways glance over to where Fayt and Albel were talking, noting the looks in their eyes. Looking at Nel with green eyes on the boys instead of her. She noticed that none of them were really reserved for her. Not Fayt, not Nel. If she had someone else in mind, they obviously didn't have her on theirs.

Clair shook her head and smiled up at him. Here was a good honest boy who was asking for her personally and respecting, not through her father. He wasn't even asking for much, just a customary dance. "No, I would be truly honored to dance with you, Sir Lias was it?"

"Right. Lady Clair, the honor is mine."

-

Fayt gave a little sigh of defeat. "Just...don't be making up other people's minds anymore, okay? I would have been fine with dancing with Clair. Anyway, I have to dance today in order to wish Elena luck."

"Hmph."

"Well, Fayt, if you still need to dance I'm sure there's plenty of people here that would love to dance with you. You are hero of the entire dimension." Nel reasoned. "Albel here would probably be an easy case too, if he could put on a more charming face."

"Fayt!"

"Wah!" The boy yelped when he was swung off the floor, sending Albel into an automatic attack, only to be held back by Nel's quick reaction. "Cliff!"

"Why didn't you send me a message that you'd be here!"

"I already told you he'd be here, Cliff. You, him, and Albel were supposed to be the body guards. You're late." Nel scolded.

"Sorry, some important business came up." The ape-like man released the squirming boy who in turn gasped for breath.

"Right." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Nel, have you danced yet?"

"No, but- hey!" At once she found herself pushed by Albel into Cliff.

"Then dance with him! Disgusting wretch."

"What? Dance?" Cliff scratched his head. "Sorry, I'm no dancer."

"It's to honor the goddess of dance, Irisa. It's mandatory that everyone present at the wedding today dance."

"Then I wish I had come a day later." The man sighed. "But, hey, if it's mandatory..."

Nel huffed and sent Albel a scowl. "Thanks a lot, Nox."

"No problem, Zelpher." He smirked as she led Cliff off.

"Albel..." Fayt groaned. "I TOLD you that you can't keep doing that to people! It's rude!"

"What, you WANTED to dance with those wretches?"

"They're my FRIENDS. It isn't like I was going to off and marry them."

"Good, because I don't want to have to attend another one of these stupid ceremonies anytime in the future."

Fayt grinned at this. "Well, then, why did you hook up Nel and Cliff if you don't want anyone to get married?"

"Because I won't have to attend their wedding. They don't care about me and I don't care about them."

"But you'd attend my wedding?" The boy's grin widened as Albel glared, defeated in the skirmish of wits. "If you care that much, then why don't you just dance with me yourself? Since you won't let anyone else do it, and it won't end in marriage." He laughed, arms crossed until a firm gasp yanked at his elbow. "Ya! Albel! I wasn't serious."

"Oh, shut up, fool. If I don't dance with SOMEONE that old coot will scold me to no ends." His eyes were kept to the side, his face turned to that Fayt could only get a view of his profile through the rest of the number.

They didn't speak a word to the others about the dance when they met up again. Lias stuck around the group, Adray repellant. He got along well with the others and eventually Fayt overcame the slight depression that came with the realization that Lias looked very similar to his deceased friend Dion. His new friend was even an engineer like the old one.

When midnight came around again quite a few guests stayed out on the floor. The celebration would go on 24/3. But Fayt, Albel, and Cliff had to retire to a room across the hall from Elena and the King's, who went to their wedding bed at midnight and rose with the sun to the next day's celebration.

Now, midnight here doesn't quite mean 12 o'clock AM. On a clock it would register at about 2 o'clock in the morning, when the night was darkest. But, once again let me remind you, Elicoorians don't have clocks.

The three rotated shifts, each taking up two hours of the night according to Cliff's communicator. Fayt would have the last shift and awaken the others for the second day of celebrating the new bride.

The second day, the second oldest goddess. Erinia, goddess of thunder, storms, and war.

* * *

**Ah! Where's my Miss. Nox! I was going to wait for her to catch up before I updated... but I finished this chapter earlier than planned... so oh well.**

**Lias is a 22-year-old engineer who is just so perfect with 23-year-old Clair, don't'cha think? **

**Would you believe how much research I'm putting into this fic? ****I have a list of off potential pairings and their ages in my notebook, all the info I could get on Arzy and Elena, I'm reading a book a book about Old English royal wi-- ... errrmmm... wiped cream... yeah... I wrote down the info on the goddessess and a lot of other crap... be proud!**

**And yes, I also researched that it is darkest at around 2 o'clock at night**

**this chapter was only about 2.2 pages long!**


	7. Erinia of War

_Erinia of war_:

"Albel! Why are you still up? Your shift was hours ago." Fayt opened the door to be surprised with the lights on and Albel sitting restlessly on the second bed.

"You expect me to sleep through this ape's snoring?" He scoffed.

The boy sighed. "Come on, Albel, what's bothering you?"

"Why are you angry with me?"

"I already told you I'm not-! I see how it is... I'll tell you why I'm angry if you'll tell me what's wrong."

"And vis versa." Albel grinned. "Sounds like a fair game. Now wake the ape and let's go before the old man grows angry as well."

Fayt groaned, hating the chore of waking Cliff up, wondering how the heck Albel had woken him up for his shift the night before. "Here goes... Cliff..." He nudged the shoulder with his palm. "Cliff, get up..."

"He'll never wake up if you do it that way..." Albel rolled his eyes. "Here." He snatched up a thick book from the opposite side of Cliff's bed and came back with it. "Like this. Wake up, maggot!" He threw the book with all of his Nox might, making it bounce off the blond's head and land back in its spot on the floor.

"Huh?"

Fayt smiled, nodding in approval to Albel who looked back with a self-assured smirk.

-

The three escorted the king and Elena out to the fields where symbology was dancing through the grass. Two men stood opposing each other on a battle field defined by the crowd of people at its edges.

"How ironic. We're honoring war for a wedding that will help secure the peace." Elena gave a chuckle, making Arzei smile.

"Thanks to the war, we can have an astronomic wedding."

She smiled and nodded her head, not wanting to mention the war dead on such a day. At last she had a future past the war. Without the need for weapons she would have been out of a job, but now she would be queen.

Dion would never have it. He would never receive a future past the war. He and Ameena would never see a day like this. No wedding celebration with added happiness thanks to seeing the war through to the end. Not all love could survive a war.

"Elena..." Arzei touched her back lightly, giving her a sad smile as he leaned in. "We survived. And you're queen now. Think of what we can do now, all the lives we can improve, all the deaths we can avoid. You are queen, and I am king."

"You're right." She smiled and nodded. "Together we can turn the world into a place where no one has to die before their time and love endures forever."

"Feh, what a joke." Albel scoffed a few feet behind them.

"Albel..." Fayt shot his friend 'the look.'

The red eyes glared back, a mix of hurt and pride.

"When you love someone, it gives you the strength to do anything just to see them again." The green eyes softened a look at his folded hands. "That's what Ameena taught me. And didn't you do that as well?" Emerald gaze came up to pierce right into ruby. "Don't I remember you saying something about fighting to make the woman you love happy?"

Albel grimaced, taken aback.

"Love is one of the strongest forces out there."

"That's the biggest joke of all..." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Albel?"

"Fayt Leingod, I challenge you." He stood, smirking. All heads turned and stared in shock at the two, even though Albel hadn't raised his voice very loud.

"Albel- what!"

"What, you're going to be a coward and run? Are you going to dishonor the goddess, angering her and causing the bride infertility!"

"No, I-!"

"Then fight me." He gave a stubborn 'hmph' as he turned, hand resting on the Crimson Scourge as he walked onto the field, Fayt following awkwardly behind him. The judge was glancing around at them, confused, until Albel gave him a threatening look. "Well?"

"Oh, right! The rules: No horrible bloodshed. No death. When the bell rings, you must stop. No items allowed. Keep attacks controlled and within the ring."

"Yeah, yeah, just start!" The bell rang and Albel started his slashing charge across the field. Fayt straightened his posture from awkward to ready, bringing up the Divine Avenger to block the onslaught.

The katana flashed in the sun as it slid, slicing a chunk out of Fayt's glove.

"You know... we really shouldn't be fighting while we're still wearing our ceremonial garb..."

"Shut up. We're supposed to be bodyguards, right? They should expect their fancy clothes to get a bit tattered, then!" With that, the claw came in and slashed at the tunic while Fayt's attention was on the katana.

With a slight yell of frustration, he went in to counterstrike on Albel's left side, cutting a horizontal line in his belt. With a blush, he realized how close he was to cutting off the only thing that held the skirt together. But he was quickly distracted when the Crimson Scourge cut into his thigh.

The bell rung, resounding in his ears and increasing his pain as he groaned, hand groping to stop the wound from ripping him apart.

"Where's love now?" Albel scoffed, walking back up onto the king's platform while healers tended Fayt, soon allowing him to follow.

"What was that for?"

"To stop your annoying drivel about love overpowering all. But I suppose all Earthlings are like that. After a 'half hour' of mind-numbing 'television,' I understand where you get it."

"That's just because you were watching weekday cartoons. They're for preschoolers." Fayt scoffed.

"So, you're saying they're wrong now?"

"No, it's just that-!"

"Fayt... love loses."

"Did your father really lose?"

-

Needless to say, they were quiet the rest of the day. When the battles were finally over, everyone returned to the cities and halls to feast and celebrate until the next event. At midnight, the king and his queen would go to their room and the bodyguards would take their shifts until the sun rose.

Cliff would take first shift that night, then Albel, then Fayt. The large man sat outside the door as the two others crawled into the two beds.

Fayt was laying on his back, eyes closed, when Albel finally spoke.

"Hmph, you really did a job on my clothing. I'll have to hope the tailor stays sober enough to fix it." There was a snap, causing Fayt's eyes to snap open. "Forget that, I'll just use another belt."

The boy shifted, eyes following Albel's dark figure as he walked across the room to the trunks. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out the slender form of two bare legs, throwing his head back against the pillow and staring at the ceiling before he saw anything else.

Tomorrow, he would try forget the whole incident and wake the other two up just like he would normally do.

Tomorrow, the third day of the goddesses. Tomorrow belonging to the youngest sister, Palmira, goddess of rain, water, and beauty.

Hopefully there wouldn't be a swim suit contest.

Wait... Elicoorians don't own swim suits... so that means... !

Fayt didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

**Ok, I wanted a deep, stirring ending... but I killed it xD it was worth it, ne?**

**Sorry it's so short > I couldn't think of anything else to do for Erinia... I'm still trying to figure out what to do for Palmira. Maybe... hmmm...**

**Ok... I have a cute idea now...**

**Thanks to everyone who's been helping me out behind the scenes! Much love!**


	8. Palmira of Beauty

_Palmira of Beauty_:

"This one, right?"

"No, the bigger one."

"Oh, alright."

-THUNK-

"Huh?"

"Good morning, Cliff." Fayt smiled, trying to keep from laughing. Albel was smirking, nodding approval. Aquarian reading material had its uses.

"Come on, today's the last day of this fool's parade." The slender commander turned, exiting the room with the other two behind him.

-

"So, Albel, what's today's event?" Fayt leaned over as they sat behind the king in the White Dew Gardens.

"Hmph." The man turned away.

"Come on, I wanna know too. What's up with this goddess?" Cliff nagged from the other side.

"Well, Cliff Fittir, if you must know," Nel came up behind them, a smug little smirk on her face as she sat down on the low wall. "There's a sort of pageant for women, and a long period of prayer and wishing."

"Whoa, you mean, like a beauty pageant?" He was at attention.

"Right, if that's what you call them."

"Are you going to be in it?" Fayt leaned back to see around Albel to where Nel sat a little behind them on the wall.

The woman blushed, laughing and smiling. "By order of Clair. That and the citizens of Aquaria look forward to it."

"Well, have fun then." Albel growled. "Sorry we won't be able to see you."

"Awww, why not, Albel?" Cliff pouted.

"You can go ahead, fool. I'm sure the king will want to watch and he'll need you there anyway. **I** have things to do, as does Fayt, I'm sure."

"Albel?"

"Right, Leingod?" He came close and stared the boy right in the eye.

"Like you said someone has to watch the king, and we both know that Cliff would be too busy watching pretty girls." He responded defiantly, crossing his arms and sitting back.

Albel shot him a bitter look, "hmph, like I said, I have things to do." He stood up and left.

"Albel..."

"Just let him go, Fayt. He'll never change, he's just too bull-headed and ignorant. Hopefully Palmira will ignore him as well and not cause Elena grief."

"But... Nel, do you think you could help Cliff take care of the king? You can keep an eye on them from where you'll be, right?"

She sighed. "Sure, but I still think he's a lost cause."

"Thanks." He smiled, waving, and hurrying on after Albel.

-

"Hey, are you in there?" Fayt knocked on the door very lightly, not waiting for a response before cautiously opening the door.

"Feh."

The boy spun around to see Albel in the hallway behind him. "There you are! You had me worried."

"Do you really think I'd be such a fool to go hide in my room?" The Wicked One shook his head with a grin, pushing the door wide open behind Fayt with a hand.

"I wasn't sure where else to look." He took a step back now that Albel was closer, now in the room instead of the hallway. "Anyway, I did find you here, didn't I?"

"I believe I found you, Fayt." The man slipped past him, hurrying to the window. "Two points for me."

"We're keeping score?"

"Of course. Loser has to tell the winner what they want to know. Don't you remember our bet?"

"The one from yesterday morning?"

"I know you're angry, Fayt, no matter what you say. You mutter about it in your sleep, you give away little hints of agitation, all directed at me. I want to know why."

"There's nothing to know!" The boy bit his lip, backing off slightly. Though, in his mind, he did admit to feeling rising agitation and frustration towards Albel, but he didn't think it showed, and he certainly didn't want to say why.

"Then why are you backing off, biting your lip like that, losing sleep, and raising your voice?"

"I sleep more than you do, you're awake all night it seems." Fayt scoffed. "I'm going to the library." He turned, walking off, trying to shake off Albel's words.

"Albel 4, Fayt 1." The man grinned after his partner left, but then it drooped into a sigh as he laid back onto his bed. "I can't lose."

-

"What's his problem..." Fayt grumbled, rummaging through Aquorian history texts. "He's going to drive me crazy..." Stretching out over the table, he sighed deeply, resting his head in the crook of his arm. "Why does he have to be such a pain. But, ever since we came back to Aquaria... he's been..." His face started to burn bright red and he brought his left arm in to cover it, his right still holding his head above the open book.

"Oh! Fayt, something's wrong." A kindly voice tapped a finger on his back, sitting down to his right, causing him to jump up and blush deeper.

"Ah-! Ms. Lear! I-I'm sorry, please ignore me, just... talking gibberish to myself."

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't listening if you were." Her sweet smile teased him in a motherly way. "Are you looking for something?"

"Just...looking... what about you?"

The Mona Lisa smile played across her suddenly sad face as her hands went across a stack of books she had brought over to the table. "Looking for answers."

"Hmm? Answers? Maybe I can help, what's the question?"

She looked back up at him, shaking her head. "They're for me to find. You've already helped me enough, by finding the Spirit Stone."

"Oh, that..." He fell into the awkward silence, wanting to know more about her daughter, but not wanting to cause her grief.

"I'm all right." She assured him after a while, staring off into the distant wall. "I can wait a little longer. But you, Fayt, your problem can't wait, can it?"

"It's just my friend, Albel. I'm not sure how to read him and he drives me crazy with his arrogance. But... ever since we left my home to come back here, there's been something... weird about him. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Hmmm..." She redirected her gaze to him, seeming to read everything about him through his green eyes. "When my daughter was born, after we lost physical connection, our hearts were still connected. She changed my life like that, because she always had a part of my heart all to herself that she could alter as she pleased. And then, when she died, she destroyed me. I think that's the perfect picture of what love is."

"Love! I'm not talking about love, I don't _love_ Albel, it's just-"

"I'm sorry, Fayt, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. Love can take many forms, between lovers, between a mother and her child, and between friends. Please, don't think me harsh."

"No, it's ok, it's just that... I don't know... Since we've made our peace, I've always liked him as a friend. But lately every little thing about him is driving me crazy, and I can't stop thinking about him."

She smiled and nodded, not wanting to say anything to offend him again. "Well, then, it sounds like you still have some peace to make. If I see him-"

"Please, don't say anything!"

"Right, of course." Another nod of understanding as she stood, picked up her books, bowed a farewell, and left.

"It can't be love..." He returned to mumbling into his arm. "Because if it was, it would have happened sooner, not when he was being a jerk." His fingers trailed mindlessly on the book where his head rested, deep in thought again. "If I can just read, get my mind off of him, then I won't have to deal with him until tonight."

Fayt began sifting through some more of the texts, studying history, myths, and traditions. Next time there was a celebration, he wanted to be in on it, not dependant on Albel for all of the answers. It wouldn't be so bad if Nel stuck around, but she'd stay with the queen and with Clair in Aquaria, and Fayt had the feeling that he and Albel were about to be drawn into the political undertow of Airyglyph.

"Let's see... Aquor was divided by civil war after Greeton attacked them. Why did Greeton attack, though? And why didn't they conquer?" He jotted notes and questions down on a piece of paper he had asked for.

"The civil war broke out because Southern Aquor (now Airyglyph) was suffering from a crushed economy. My guess is that the northern half (Aquaria) had mastered runology while the southern remained mundane. They were able to fight off Greeton and survive with less damage than the Southern half.

"The South probably suffered lost crops, cities, and soldiers. Thinking that Apris had abandoned them, they probably grew jealous of their northern counter parts and rebelled in civil war. It's just like the story of Cain and Abel in the Christian Bible." With a long sigh, he sat back, thinking.

"And, of course, Cain killed Abel, displeasing his God and suffering a curse. Just as Airyglyph now suffers such harsh winters." After a bit more thought, he laughed, sitting back up. "Odd, Abel is only one letter away from Albel. Though, in the metaphor, they play opposite roles. I wonder if their names have a similar meaning... I mean, the chances are slim, but it would be neat if the names were related. Though... I don't quite remember what Abel means... maybe I can find Albel."

He stalked across the fronts of the shelves, looking for a naming book. Unable to find anything, he sat back down with the stack of Aquorian texts, along with the thirteen parts of Ikele's Book of Prophecies.

In a prior part of his text, he read that on Elicoor, mich like Earth, people were often named after heros and gods of old. It was a common tradition on all planets. Even the klausians were named after objects in hope of acquiring the object's properties. A strong, towering cliff or a deceitful, sly mirage.

Maria was named after a biblical figure, the holy virgin Mary. So, perhaps his Elicoorian friends gained their names from figures from their own holy texts.

But then there became a road block.

Nel had been tutoring Fayt in reading the common texts of the planet during their journey. Though he still needed help with dragon runes and other more traditional texts, he was ok with the scripts written about Aquor since they were translated into modern Elicoorian.

But something as treasured and sacred as the book of prophecies was bound to the ancient language. Translating it would be a sin. It was much like the Jewish Tora in a way, children were taught how to read from it when they became of age. But that was pretty much all they read in that language. There had been no reason for Fayt to learn it.

"Ms. Lear?" He made a quick search of the library, but Misty was gone. With a look of disappointment, he returned the Book of Prophecies.

He still had a few history books, however, and religion was a big part of this world's history. So he set out to finish the book he was half way through.

After the civil war, Airyglyph had only its pride remaining to accompany its new independence. But slowly it rose back to power with the help of its first king.

_According to Vita's Book of Life, as written by Our Holy Mother Queen Aquaria I, King Albel (ancient for 'first king') was able to lift his people out of the depths, earning him the name Albel the Great._

Fayt could only stare at the paragraph for a while, unsure whether to laugh, or to cry, or to shout 'AHAH!' When he did come back to his senses, he was filled with the sense of dread.

_'As if anymore angst needed to be added on to the poor man's life...'_ He sighed, feeling it in the pit of his stomach. _'Named after the first king, a great king. Much must have been expected from him. To be a great leader of the Dragon Brigade, no doubt. To have all that taken away, along with your mother and father... then be dubbed 'Albel the Wicked' in contrast to 'Albel the Great' in your attempt to win back those expectations... to win back those dreams they had when your parents named you...'_

With another heavy sigh, Fayt closed the book and returned it to its shelf, heading back to his room in order to clean himself up and return to the party.

-

He pushed the door open absent-mindedly, finding the room dark for all but one flickering candle. The sun was just setting outside, but the curtains had been pulled to block out the remaining light.

Fayt's eyes flickered along with the candle, finding a peacefully alarming odd sight.

Albel was sitting cross-legged on his bed, candle on the table next to him, eyes closed, fingers interlinked, an abstract object sitting out in front of him and over his ankles. Curiosity hid away Fayt's sense of fear as he crept closer to see that the object was familiar, he'd seen it once before.

_Once before_... He reached onto his chest and touched the broach he had to replace the emerald one, the small Maiden of Irisa. _Palmira's wishing charm! Ameena was using it to bring Dion back to her... Albel must have a very important wish... _

Fayt quickly ducked back out of the room and knocked on the door, hearing the sudden crash and rummaging of Albel quickly hiding the charm.

"What is it!" The man hissed as he swung the door open. "I thought you had some important library escapade to go on."

"Well, I wanted to go back and join the others, but I wanted you to come with me."

"Why should I. It's all foolish anyway. Praying and wishing... what nonsense. You should know that, after defeating the creator, there is no gods or goddesses to hear their prayers."

"You never know. The universe was re-created from the minds of people, and the minds of these people are well set on their gods. Who knows what mankind has created now." Fayt shrugged. "But, I'd really like it if you came. Cliff and Nel are probably just going to tease each other, Clair seems really intent on Lias, Adray is just scary... but, I guess there's enough girls who'd like to hang out with the almighty hero of the world..."

"What a load of fools." Albel scoffed, pushing passed Fayt and towards the church where everyone would by for the wishing and prayer event. Fayt couldn't help but grin, now knowing how to control the Wicked One using jealousy as reins.

-

The night sky was set with little diamond stars.

The trees were set with little amber fireflies.

The White Dew Gardens as well were set with sparkling runological lamps, overlooking a sparkling city.

The priestess stood tall on the end of the balcony, blessing the couple one last time as all watched, sobbing or smiling in a soft, serene way.

All was quiet, the priestess' voice exempt.

Tomorrow they would leave for Airyglyph again.

Tonight everyone was celebrating love in one way or another. Nel and Cliff sat close to one another, as did Lias and Clair.

Fayt and Albel were left as bodyguards, but they were celebrating in their own way, with their own secret smiles.

Tomorrow they would worry about their bet and their self-respect.

Tonight they'd float in their own secret hearts.

That is, at least, until they were set free of the trance-like air of the wedding and back into their own lives at midnight. But then again, doesn't midnight count as tomorrow?

----------------------- (horizon bars-- broken!)

**And no, tonight Fayt and Albel will NOT be doing the naughty! I'll tell you what they do when midnight comes around next chapter. Hmmmm... I still need a chapter title for that one...**

**Longer chapter this time... Gez, this fic is already 21 pages on Word Perfect! With .5" margins, 12 pt Times New Roman, and page breaks at the ends of chapters, minus all my notes-to-self and write-aheads...**

**As I was writing that last part I thought how much that sounds like an ending o.o;; but it's not the end! DX don't leave! Unless, of course, you're leaving a review.**

**Oh, and Vita makes a come back! Did anyone else catch that glimpse of my wonderful OC?**

**There's a lot of glitches in the doc. manager at the moment. The only reason I got this up was from exporting a chapter and editing it. So please, if there's typos, be kind.**


	9. Kinsmen treatment

_Kinsmen treatment:_

Fayt rolled his head lethargically, the sound of crickets strong even in the hallways of Castle Aquaria. The graceful walls didn't do very well at keeping sound in one room. The less privacy, the less chance of sin against Apris. Cliff's steady strong breaths could be heard through the door.

This was probably the only reason Fayt heard them talking that night.

The words were undefined as they came in through the tall roof, echoing down the height of the walls. It was part of Fayt's job to find out what was going on.

Peeking through the door first, then opening it while holding his flashlight across the room, he was stricken by a sort of horror.

Someone would have to take his post while he went on the room to investigate. And with Cliff's deep sleep, that someone would have to be Albel.

But Albel was missing.

-

It was the first watch of the night, mainly because Albel could stay up the latest. The crimson-eyed warrior paced impatiently along the length of the hallway, like a tiger, trapped to his cruel fate.

_'Heh, Fayt, very funny.'_ He slumped down with his back against the wall until his butt hit the floor. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a lone Palmira's flower. _'Hilarious.'_

The beeping of Cliff's communicator alerted him of the time for shift change and he opened the bedroom door, throwing the flower over his shoulder with a sigh.

Time to wake Fayt up...

Albel held his breath as he looked over the boy, sleeping soundly for once. While they were on the road, Fayt hardly ever slept soundly on the hard ground of their camp. Until Ryoko had called for them to come to Earth, Fayt had never rested well in camp.

_'Maybe I can just let him sleep for now and wake up Cliff for his shift in a few hours...' _Albel reasoned, not wanting to steal this peaceful chance of rest from Fayt. _'But what would he think of that? I can't have Fayt calling me weak anymore. It's his turn anyway.'_

With that decided, he nudged Fayt with his knee. "Hey."

"Nnnn?" He rolled over, rubbing his eyes childishly. "My turn already? Alright... just give me a second to run to the washroom." He yawned, climbing out of bed.

"Hmph." Albel followed the boy out of the room and waited by the bedroom door for him to return as he continued down the hall. "Stupid fool..." The man breathed to someone undecided, be it the one walking down the hall in his socks or the one standing in Albel's very shoes.

Sudden footsteps from another hall caught his attention and he stood swiftly, drawing The Crimson Scourge from his side. He slipped through the darkness, pouncing on the shadowy figure of a man, pinning him to the ground with sword-at-throat.

Albel's eyes glared menacingly into their surprised twins. "You..." He growled, recognizing the man. "What do you want."

"Ah, little cousin, sorry to disturb you, now please." He pushed the lean warrior to the side, where the younger sat scornfully, feeling like a scolded child. "I was just trying to escape some-" both heads turned down the hall as giggling and muttering was heard and soon several pairs of feminine eyes were locked on handsome crimson ones.

"Oh! Sir Albel's here too!" They started squealing over each other in hushed voices, running towards the men.

"Come on, little cousin!" Mackwell was on his feet, practically dragging Albel down the hall by the wrist. "I know a place where we can go!"

-

Frantic, Fayt looked around the hall, Divine Avenger drawn and ready for anything. All he found was a crumpled flower that looked as if it had been stomped on like the remains of a lit cigarette. For some reason the little thing gave him sorrow.

More sound from the roof caught his attention back to the situation. Albel or no Albel, Fayt had to get up there.

He charted the route in his mind as he ran, sword drawn. Out onto the White Dew Gardens and up a pillar... and he should be there just fine.

The queen's guards stopped him in the throne room and he explained that he had heard something on the roof and how he planned to get up there, asking them to split up and cover the king for him. They agreed and he continue to hurry out onto the gardens.

Now alone in the darkness of the night, the sparkling of the stars and their reflection in the sparkling of the city's candles seemed all the more magnificent. He found his body rebelling to be pulled away from the sight.

"Shh!" Albel hissed to his cousin as he peered over the edge of the roof, having heard the footsteps and the harshly breathed 'whoa.' Below him he could spot Fayt's back to him, blue hair reflecting the flickering of the lights and stars.

"What is it." Mackwell sighed, dreading the thought of his hiding place discovered by raving fangirls.

"Sh!" His cousin turned and threatened before slipping down off the roof, landing softly as possible on the balcony.

He walked a few steps until he was standing a little behind Fayt, overlooking the city through the wisps of sapphire that the wind blew. The boy shivered as it did, the cold air hitting his bare neck.

"Fayt, get inside."

This caused him to jump, whirling around, face a mix of glee, surprise, and relief. "Albel! You're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright, fool, what did you think could have possibly happened to me otherwise?"

"Well- hey, who's up there?" The boy pointed up to Mackwell who was peeking over the edge of the roof.

"Just a good for nothing fool." He responded in that 'never mind, dear, come along' manner he used.

"Hmph, Fayt, I didn't think you'd forget me so soon."

"Oh! Mackwell!" Fayt laughed slightly, extending a hand in greeting. "I couldn't see your face from down here. How have you been?"

"As well as I ever have been. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my research."

"Right." He nodded, then the thought hit him. "Wait, are you working an anything urgent at the moment?"

"I cannot stray from the schedule, I'm already behind."

"Could you work on something else for a while, though? I have another project for you... I-I'll pay you extra, even."

The elder set of red eyes fell, annoyed and expectant, on the green.

"I have a friend who needs some help in research and alchemy. You see, she's trying to get her daughter back and-"

"You want me to help her? Why should I, don't the dead deserve to rest?"

"But she's all alone... who knows how many years she's been trying. And once you find it, I'm sure nobles would pay a very pretty penny for it. She already has the soul stone, she just needs to figure out how to use it."

"A mask."

"What?"

"I'll do it as long as I can wear a mask, something to hide my identity from her."

"She isn't that kind of girl, though."

"Allow me a mask along with 50,000 fol and I'll do it."

"Alright, I'll get you a mask and some money."

"The mask of Folstar."

"You're insane!" Albel butt into the conversation. ((Haha, "Albel" and "butt" in the same sentance!))

"What?" Mackwell smirked. "The job too heavy for your little friend? And since when do you care."

"I'm going WITH him, fool." The younger Nox corrected. "And you know as well as I do that the mask of Folstar has murderous powers."

"Too murderous for 'The Wicked One?'"

"Too murderous to be trusted to you."

"Well, then, I guess this friend of yours will just have to live without her daught-"

"We'll do it!"

"Fayt, you fool!"

"Mackwell, we'll do it. We'll leave to find it as soon as we can leave the king's side. Where can we get it."

"I don't know."

"What!" Albel cursed.

Mackwell laughed. "Something with that sort of power switched hands so much, it could be almost anywhere. I'd suggest checking some treasure holds such as the king's, Aquaria's, Corisel..." He made circles with his finger, nodding and walking off. "Good luck!"

"That baster-"

"Albel, come on, let's get some sleep." Walking through the door, he ignored the pretests until Albel finally fell into a stubborn silence, like a child with a temper.

They dismissed the guards and told them the story, sans the part about the mask. Not a word was spoken about the artifact of the death god Folstar until the company returned home.

-

"I wish we could return to Aquaria to use the library." Fayt piped up quite randomly one evening, a few days afterward, while laying on his back, Albel's bed at Wolter's mansion beneith him. "But I don't want to face Mackwell yet."

"Fayt, you're not seriously considering going after that thing, are you?" Albel glared over from the sofa.

"I need to help Misty. We defeated one of Folstar's appointed already, when we returned to Elicoor, and we've become stronger since...

"Whoever holds the mask right now holds the power to kill anyone via pure will. Do you really wish to meet them, much less have Mackwell get that sort of power?"

"I can trust Mackwell more than I probably could trust whomever holds it now. And then he'll help us find out how to reverse death itself. "

"You're a fool."

"You say that, but you'll follow me anywhere anyway, won't you."

"Hmph."

"Tomorrow we'll set out for the mountains of Barr. I highly doubt the king or queen has such a thing, especially after the war that it was never used in. Say, it doesn't have any... side effects... does it?"

"For every soul you take, you take a year off of your life." ((Author's note: For the sake of everything sane: 1 Elicoorian year 1 Earth year))

"Nobody could wipe out an army with that sort of power, they'd die too quickly."

"Right."

"Fine, I guess that scratches out my theory that it couldn't be here or in Aquaria." Fayt sighed, frustrated. "But I don't think that the king would just give it to us if he had it, would he?"

His companion laughed. "Could our adventures ever be that easy?"

Trying to hide the sudden surprise and blush that came with hearing Albel speak and laugh in such a way, Fayt chuckled as well. "You're right."

"That would make for a boring life anyway. That's why you're here. Without you, I think I'd die of boredom on this planet." The warrior smirked until he listened to himself talk and fell silent along with the room.

"Then we'll go to the mountains. If the mask winds up being here anyway, we can kick ourselves later."

"Feh, sure, whatever." The man had stood and walked over, pushed Fayt to move him over and crawling in next to him, trying to hide his awkward ambitious cravings for human warmth.

-

"Albel, go over there with your cousin for now. The adults need to talk." That's what mom would always say as she pat my back to go over near the fire where he stood.

Mackwell. Standing there with his proud red eyes scouring into mine from over the top of the book. We've always been a very successful family, with roots deep in all parts of the government. My father was the commander of the dragon brigade. My uncle was the head of intelligence. Due to our fathers, my cousin and I were held with high expectations.

He'd sit there and read, never speaking. I'd sit on the cold brick that not even the nearby fire could warm. Sometimes even the fires seemed to be freezing along with everything else since Airyglyph started to suffer such winters. But our fathers– no– we were destined to fix that.

That's why we're named such.

Albel after Albel the Great, 'the first king', who brought a golden age to Airyglyph.

And Mackwell, meaning 'suffering ends.'

Mackwell soon went off and applied in an Aquarian school before the war began. He quickly became the favorite among the scholars there. He had originally gone to find some way to shape Airyglyph into a better place, to bring the Nox name into even greater power. Our weapons, our agriculture, he was supposed to find out how to gain runeology and use it to even make the clouds disappear. That's why he studied alchemy. But he never came home, ever.

He became a traitor, scum, in my eyes at least.

As the second part of the power family scheme, I did my best to get ahead in the military. Though I failed in the Dragon brigade, I didn't give up. Wolter took me in and trained me, but I would never ride on the back of a beast again. That's why I started the black brigade, the only brigade on foot. I was going to lead Airyglyph to victory, become favorite of the king, and take his title as he died childless.

This wedding was completely out of our plans. As were you. Both things complicate all things. I will never overtake Aquaria, I will never take the country.

But, you know, it's better like this. I would sooner die than live such a boring life. My parents were fools, trying to use their only child as a pawn trying to overtake a king.

But nothing got in Mackwell's way, did it. He's right where he wants to be. A brain bank just sitting around and being favored by nobles. His father would be proud.

His_ father would be proud._

His 

_And mine would remain dead, his failed son being forever scarred as the last thing to flash before his eyes._

_---------------------_

**Sorry it took forever! I had writer's block combined with a new job and school... I used the usual cure for block. Highlight. Backspace. Start over. So there's a block of Albel x Fayt goop that got left out because Fayt was being so OOC... sorry? **

**I'm going to try to fit MY Sophia in here. Because the way I view her is cool. She makes an awesome best-sister-friend-not-potential-girlfriend for Fayt. So be kind to her, she's the cool version.**

**Reviews get printed out and pastes on my Chem folder for emotional support during hard time! I love you all! Mmmmwa!**


	10. Medical Poison

_Medical Poison:_

"Ug." Albel shuddered as the cold air sweeping through the hollows of the caves high in the Mountains of Barr hit his skin.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like it here. I shouldn't have made you come."

"You had nothing to do with it. And I don't have a problem. This is just a waste of time, is all. A wild goose chase, as you'd say."

"Then why did you follow me here? Especially since you don't want to help Mackwell. I could do this on my own."

"I-" He looked taken aback a bit, but then went into a usual scowl. "I'm doing it for the girl."

"Misty?"

"No, the dead one."

"W-"

"Don't ask questions, fool!" Snapping, he turned and trudged ahead.

With a shrug, Fayt followed, his mind slowly catching the drips of memory that seeped through his conscious.

_'What is someone important to you were starving right before your eyes?' _

_'What's the point if you can't make yourself, your friends, and the woman you love happy?'_

_'It's good to have friends, but especially friends who know the truth. And that truth is AlbelxFayt!'_ ((Oops, how did THAT get in there! Quote Sam Capes AKA Miss/Mrs.Nox))

Shaking his head stubbornly to knock off the thoughts, Fayt concluded that Albel's past was his own business. It would be rude to ask about or judge. Even when the heavy pounding of his footsteps hurt his head, he fought back all thoughts but the situation at hand.

It was silent, uneventful, the whole way in. They even fought in silence, just being sure to cover one another's backs. Fayt didn't even realize Albel was in any sort of danger because he never said anything.

"Come on, we're almost there," he crouched on a low ledge, a few feet over Albel, and offered his hand to pull the other man up.

Albel, stubborn as ever, grabbed the ledge and attempted to pull himself up, using the wall for footholds. His endeavor to reach the pinnacle with the grace Fayt had ended in him cursing, his hands releasing their life-grip and his feet slipping dangerously out from beneath him.

"Hey!" The boy was quick to lurch forward and snatch the man's wrists, almost losing balance himself. He hefted the light-weight up until the older was panting in pain, his stomach across the younger's legs. "Albel?"

"Don't– touch me," he groaned.

Ignoring him completely, Fayt's fingers traced a streak of blood back to its source on the man's side. It wasn't a lot of blood, but it was all Fayt could see. It led to Albel's left side, away from the green eye's viewing.

In an attempt to move the wounded for a closer look, Albel pushed himself away stubbornly. "I said don't–!"

"Albel!" Once again Fayt's swiftness became a blessing as he snatched Albel around the waist, the thin bare legs already swung off of the ledge. "Don't be an idiot! Don't forget that we're not on whole ground. We're up high enough to sneak by monsters, high enough to kill you if you fall."

A clawed metal arm reached up and clamped around Fayt's right shoulder. A mix of anger and a plea to be pulled up, he could read it in his companion's eyes.

_Give me some of that– medicine. That medicine that you use on your world that makes the pain go away. Make me numb, make me drowsy, make my head stop spinning._

"Here," he lifted the man back up next to him. "Now tell me, how did this happen and why didn't you tell me?" Fayt commanded sternly, lifting Albel's cast-iron left arm to reveal. Where the metal as shred and bend all sorts of ways, digging into his thin sides and the pale delicate skin of his underarm.

"I–" his pride was blocking a direct answer, questioning cat's eyes blocking a direct bullheaded reply. "That dragon– but I– I had to make sure you didn't get yourself killed, maggot!"

"You shouldn't misjudge me, Albel, I can take care of myself just fine. I don't need you to be ignorant of the enemy's strength and getting yourself killed just because you think I can't handle it. Don't worry, I won't be another dead body in your way. If I die, I'll make sure it's convenient to you first. You need to give your full attention to your enemy, keep your back to mine, and I'll take care of my enemy myself. I thought we went over this when we first started out together, just the two of us."

"You're angry."

"I'm just tired of you treating me like I can't do anything on my own. I'm fine–"

"So you don't need me?"

"I do! But–"

"You said it when we got here. That you could have come on your own and I didn't need to follow."

"Well, I was wrong, alright? I need you to cover my back and take half the fight. I can't do this alone, so don't get yourself invalidated, alright?"

_Why can't you just make the pain go away? Shut up and just make it go away. You're making my head spin... you're making it hurt all the more. You're supposed to make it stop. Make me numb. _

"Make me numb."

"What was that, Albel?"

Crimson eyes became startled, noticing that he had voiced the last of his thoughts. "Nothing."

"You said something, what was it."

"Nothing of importance to you, just give me some berries, or some bitter concoction that'll let me move again. Don't even bother with those earthling pain medicines," he barked with a hint of sarcasm that Fayt took as arrogance instead.

"Here, a physical enhancer will get you on your feet again. Take off that gauntlet, though, or the bleeding won't stop."

"Did you bring any others? I don't need a strong one."

"No, too much weight to carry an extra. Will you be okay without it? You have the Crimson Scourge."

_But I need that steel covering, that armor, something to hide the pain of my arm behind... _"I'll be fine." _If an enemy so much as bumps it, I won't be able to handle the pain._ "I can fight just fine without it."_ The skin is tender with the salve that keeps the joint mobile._ "Don't worry about me." _If you hear me screaming with the pain, don't turn around. _

Fayt pealed back the leather on the underarm, saving bands for a tourniquet. Albel sat straight, gritting his teeth as scabs, blisters, and fused skin were pealed away as well. _Don't look at me. _

As the metal glove was slid off, bumping the warped fingers slightly, he choked on his yelps and curses. _Don't see me and give me that pitying look._

"There. Is that better?"

"Eh." _She used to look at me with eyes like that. _"I guess." _I used to cry when she'd change the bandages, leaving my flesh tender and exposed. She used to kiss is to make it better and I'd cry louder from being touched even by the butterfly-light touch of her lips. That's when she stopped kissing me. She saw my pain and she stopped kissing me altogether. _

"Let me know if it starts to hurt, I have a bottle of Tylenol with me that should help a little."

"Shut up and let's go." _She stopped talking to me soon after that. Then she couldn't stand being near me._

"Well, we could eat now, give you a little time to recup, right?"

"Don't need to." _Times became worse and we grew hungrier. She cried a lot, then, but she wouldn't even let me talk to her, much less hold her. She wouldn't let me look at her face, into those pools of green shaded by blond hair, thinning from the hunger. I didn't look her right in the eyes until they were clouded over by death. I didn't hold her until she was light and pale from starvation, growing stiff in my arms. _

"Come on, Albel, you need to eat."

_"Adriana, you need to eat something..." _

"No, stay away from me! Please, stay away from me, please...leave..."

I'd leave what little I could find on the table and left the room, left the house, left the town. Eventually I left the country to do war against Aquaria. But she still wasn't happy.

She died, and all because she saw my pain. All because she couldn't stand to be conjoined to a painfully deformed man (inside and out) for all her life.

'Til death do us part, they said.

'Til death do us part.

"Albel," Fayt's green eyes awakened me, looking up into my face with that ignorant worried look, "Talk to me."

_"Don't worry, I'll love you no matter what."_

"Fayt..."

_"I promise I won't be sickened." _

"Do you...?"

"Albel, what is it?"

_"Come on, let me take care of you! I'm your wife now, after all."_

"Speak up, I can't hear you," his green eyes fluttered patiently.

_"I promise."_

"Am I..." the man grunted a little.

_"'Til death do us part."_

"Am I your... friend?"

"'Til the end of time."

At this Albel gave a short laugh, which sounded more like a cough.

"What is it? You're acting funny."

"I'm just thinking."

"About what, you can tell me."

_'Til death do us part. Four years._

_'Til the end of time..._

"How long is time?"

"Forever."

"Forever," Albel felt the word on his tongue with a smile and a nod.

"I promise."

_"I promise."_

_Adriana..._ _He's going to give me some medicine, to make the pain go away. You won't have to see the pain anymore. But you won't come back, will you..._

"Hey Fayt, I think I'll take some of that medicine you were talking about."

"Alright, but you have to eat something when you take it, or else you'll be sick," he warned, counting the proper dose into his palm, dumping the rest back into the bottle.

"Feh," Albel shrugged, swallowing them dry.

* * *

**I know, I know. FOREVER, right? Well, I don't have to be into work until 4 today, I couldn't sleep in, and I can't go anywhere today (because I do have work today), our PS2 is broken, and I cleaned all the animals yesterday... so I have no excuse to not update today xD**

**I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. It was completely unplanned. This chapter they were just supposed to go to the Marquis, be sent somewhere else, get the mask, and get back to Mackwell. I guess that'll have to wait until the next chapter... or another two months. Sorry!!**

**Adriana is actually a character in a piece of original fiction of mine, named after the Shakespearian character. I love that name, so I gave it to Albel's deceased wife.**

**Yes, wife. Didn't I tell you guys this chapter was going to be a kicker? I at least replied to one review about a big surprise.**

**Poor guy.  
****Ame-chan**


	11. Extended Murder

_Extended Murder_

Albel stirred cautiously, instantly aware of his surroundings. Of all the places he could finally enjoy a good sleep, it had to be the place he hated the most. As he lay, eyes open and scanning the ground below the hidden safe ledge Fayt had found the day before, the Wicked One tried to recollect what had helped him to sleep.

He moved slightly, trying to get closer to the wall against which his back rest. The effort sent sudden pain running up his side.

_That's right... my side... the Earth pain medicine must've helped knock me out._ He managed to sit himself upright. In his attempt to recline against the wall, however, he found that the wall he had been sleeping against was in fact a warm bundle of Earthling named Fayt. _We've been back-to-back ever since we entered this place, so it's not strange... no. There's no reason I should be concerned._

"We're friends..." The realization of the prior night's events shocked him into speech. _We're friends... 'til the end of time._ Albel smiled smugly, enjoying the chance to let his guard down before the boy awoke. No dragon could find them here, so Fayt would be the only one who could hurt him. And the boy with such powers of destruction lay sleeping and powerless before him. The thought made Albel laugh a little. "I guess that wench mother of yours couldn't take away all of your power... you could easily destroy me... unless I take this chance right here and destroy you."

The Crimson Scourge was only a stretch away. But the stretch could easily re-open Albel's wounds from the previous day. "But if I don't do it, you could destroy me so much more than that woman could..." Crimson eyes flicked across Fayt's vital points, studying him in earnest. "Would we still be friends after I kill you? You said 'til the end of time'. 'Forever'. It's so much heavier than 'til death do us part'. You promised..." As he felt his heartbeat intensify, Albel realized that he was experiencing fear. And fear could not be tolerated.

He carefully unwrapped a mutilated finger, pressing the corded scarred skin to Fayt's neck. The boy instantly awoke, throwing an arm out to knock away the threat and using his body weight to tackle the threatener. He stared in shock as Albel the Wicked writhed in agony from having his vulnerable arm assaulted in such a manner. He reacted like an injured animal, throwing the stunned Fayt onto the ground, hovering over him with wild eyes. The boy quickly averted his gaze. Albel panted as the pain subsided and his sanity returned, retreating from Fayt as quickly as possible.

"Albel... are you? I'm sorry... Are you okay?" The boy crawled after him.

_I never wanted him to see that... He knows where I'm weak. Now I'll have to kill him._ "I'm fine," came the response, as Albel stared at his feet.

With a sigh, Fayt gave in, knowing that Albel's pride would rather forget the whole incident. _Albel could care less whether or not I'm concerned. _"Let's get headed back out. I want to be back home tonight. Sleeping out here is awful, I almost forgot. I was amazed that you were asleep so soon."

The man couldn't help but laugh. "That's because you helped." Fayt raised an eyebrow. "With the medicine! The medicine made me sleep, fool. Don't look so hopeful. Friendship talks won't sway me into resting. Promises mean nothing." _I learned that the hard way.. If only I had been able to stick to my rules at the beginning, then I wouldn't be in this dilemma. 'If they're an enemy, we kill them. If they aren't, we dispose of them. It's as simple as that.' _How could he have guessed how involved he would become with the boy in the dungeon.

As he stared into those feline eyes in frustration, Albel could still hear Woltar's response.

_'If only things were as simple as you say.'_

_Rotten old man was always right._

"Let's get out of here." He grunted, fighting his armor back onto his arm.

"I can help--" Fayt resigned his assistance when his companion growled at him.

Each time Albel managed to slip the leather straps through the iron buckle they would slip back out when he tried to fasten them. After a few tries he threw the metal away from him, irritated.

"Albel..." Fayt retrieved the claw, tenderly crawling back to to the man and reaching for his arm. The Wicked One didn't protest, but refused to look at the boy who was carefully applying the armor. "Come on, we're almost to the Marquis. If we're swift, we won't even have to face another dragon. How's your side? If it's healed, our party of two will allow us the ability to climb above the mountain paths, now that we're in the heart of the mountains."

"And sneak around like cowardly rats? Bah! I'd like to see any measly dragon stand between us and Folstar."

"I'm sure the dragon would be more than happy to introduce us..."

"Then why don't I just kill you?" Albel smirked. "Then, when Folstar comes for your soul, I can inquire about the mask." His pride regenerating, the man grabbed the boy's wrists, pinning him in place.

"Like he'd be so ready to share information with you."

"Well, why not? I'm the main reason he has a job. With the end of this war, he's probably bored and would be glad to do me a favor, considering all the employment I've provided him in the past."

"If he liked you so much, then why did his servants try to kill you? And I'm sure he isn't too glad about you killing them." Fayt struggled to gain his freedom.

"Let's go kill some dragons." Albel scoffed, slipping off the the ledge.

"The point of this escapade isn't about killing." With a sigh, Fayt followed.

_But I need to cover my earlier weakness. _The warrior sought out the first dragon he could find. The large, dominating female appeared almost frightened by the appearance of the bull-headed man with wild red eyes.

With a territorial roar, she ran at him, her feet creating thunder through the earth. Albel parried the oncoming claw with his own, ducking from her jaw and slashing at her soft belly.

"Albel, wait! Retreat!" Fayt pleaded, trying to find a way between the two without costing any lives.

_Usually only male dragons are this aggressive, but this female isn't going into the defensive. The only thing that would turn a female dragon into a berserker would be if we were in proximity of her nest. _

"Shut up, Maggot!" Albel snapped back, slashing after the wounded beast as it lured him down another part of the path. The wicked one's eyes flashed with insanity as he ripped through the membranes of her wings before forcing her to take a tumbled down a steep edge to depths unknown.

"Are you satisfied?" Fayt barked, crawling over some rocks. "There it is." Sitting on top of the rock wall, he looked down into the stony cradle. The hatchlings were still covered in their eggy goo. Needle-like teeth gleamed from three gummy mouths as they cried out in hunger. The biggest fell silent as her round brown eyes caught sight of the human. Her siblings quickly followed suit when they noticed their sister. All at once, the small flock of little dragons scrambled to climb the rocks.

As the boy remained in awe, Albel fought his wounds in order to scale the wall of rocks. He took the first infant out with a scream, knocking the second one back down the far side of the wall where it landed on the last sibling.

"Albel, they're newborns!" Fayt scolded.

"The most dangerous type."

The third and smallest dragon cried out from under its dead sibling.

"Sounds like I missed one." Before he could unsheathe his katana, Fayt had slid down into the nest, lifting the body off of the living infant.

"Albel, this one isn't going to hurt us, he's helpless." He cautiously took some dried meat out of his bag and chewed it until it was moist and tender. Throwing it to avoid losing a hand, he accidentally hit the crying baby in the snout, startling it into silence. It sniffed at the chewed meat before greedily swallowing it. "See, it'll be okay."

"It has no morality, you worm, it won't think twice about gnawing your bones."

"I beg to differ. If dragons had no morality then how would the Dragon Brigade tame them?"

"Morality and self-preservation instincts are two different things. Beating into submission is the only way to make these monsters understand."

The infant crawled up onto Fayt's lap, turning its head to the side to gaze at him with big, bird-like eyes. With a deafening squawk, it begged for more food.

"Fayt, even if you spare its life, it's going to starve. We can't possibly afford to take care of it, we don't have the time."

The boy sighed, remembering the mouse he had acquired in his childhood. He had rescued it from his parents' lab when it was still pink, not wanting it to have to go through the experiments. He had thought it the humane thing to do at the time. The mouse had slowly starved to death.

"What do they eat?"

"Regurgitated meat. What you just fed it will probably upset its stomach in some time. I also don't think that your stomach acids will be enough to handle what it needs, nor will you be able to handle the volume, before you get any ideas." The Wicked One wiped the last of the mother's blood from his claw. "So, are you ready to let me finish?"

"Will another mother adopt him?" Fayt stared at the pleading infant in horror.

"Are you kidding? Killing this one would greaten the chances of their own brood's survival."

"Albel..." The boy gritted his teeth as the dragon nudged him in the chest.

_These monsters killed my father, they caused my mother to starve to death, I had to fend for myself. Even those who tried to take care of me were scared away by the aftermath these monsters did to my body. Why should I grant this little monster the comfort of death?_

"Fine, we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks. Maybe Corisel will have an answer." After doing a couple of laps around the nest to be sure the little one would follow, Fayt crawled out of the nest and back onto the path with Albel.

"Hmph. If you're lucky maybe it'll start to call you Mommy."

"Hah! I'm sure Edgar will learn perfect Terran. He'll be the first dragon to speak the inter-stellar language without a communicator."

"Edgar?" Albel grimaced at Fayt's smile. "You're a fool. The thing has a slim chance of lasting the day and you're naming it and talking as if it'll live as long as the marquis."

"It's worth a shot if a life can be spared."

-----------------

AN:

So.... I haven't been on here since I was 16?! So says my profile, which I just changed....

I personally wanted to write a well-written, longer chapter with a lot more action. They were supposed to be to the Marquis by now... but, due to the fact that I haven't written in years, I wanted to hear some comments. Constructive critisism, typo and grammar catches, suggestions, ideas, throw 'em at me.

Oh, and, lastly. Thank you so much for coming back! I love you guys.

-Ame


End file.
